


Bacardi 151

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [22]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, F/F, One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Can u do a chlodine where someone successfully slips Chloe a ruffie at a bar.Summary: Nadine's had a long day at work and just wants to unwind. When she sees a stranger slip something into a woman's drink, she instantly reacts. How will the strangers react when Nadine exposes what's just happened?





	Bacardi 151

Nadine grumbled to herself as she pushed open the door to the sleazy bar. The only reason she came back to this place time and time again was because the booze was cheap and the bartender was friendly. The place wasn’t known for the most pleasant crowd. But the day had been long and she just needed to let loose and unwind. And to accomplish that, she needed cheap booze.

Nadine settled on one of the stools and waved down the bartender.

“Nadine,” he greeted with a nod of his head. “What can I get you tonight?”

“Three shots of Bacardi 151.”

The bartender raised an eyebrow and leaned on the counter. “You sure about that?”

“Yep,” Nadine said, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“Alright.” The bartender placed three shot glasses in front of her and then poured the amber liquid, filling them to the brim.

“Thanks,” Nadine said.

“Good luck,” he chuckled and then left to help another patron.

Nadine cracked her knuckles and then picked up two of the shots, one in each hand. She knocked one down and then chased it with the other. She slammed the two shots down and hastily picked up the last, downing that one too. Her throat burned and she could feel her body reacting. Her ears were thrumming and her face felt like it was burning.

She closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. It wouldn’t be long before the alcohol would set in, so she turned in her stool and leaned her arms against the bar. She watched as other bargoers drank and mingled. She could already feel the buzz from the alcohol setting in and she felt her muscles relax a bit more.

But she seemed to sober just a little bit when she spotted a woman across the bar at a standing table. She looked to be with a taller man, seeming to be just a friend though. The reason Nadine made this assumption was because another stockily built man was blatantly flirting with the woman.

The brunette didn’t seem very interested. Her laughing looked forced and her body was turned away from the man. Nadine watched as the man didn’t seem to get the hint and the woman’s friend didn’t interject either. Nadine shrugged to herself, knowing that it wasn’t her problem. Plus the woman looked like she could hold her own. She was wearing a plain white v-neck that showed off her toned body. Her legs were clad in tight jeans, again leaving little to the imagination. She was in good shape and she gave off a feisty vibe, even from this far.

Nadine turned and asked for a beer. Once she was given it, she turned back to watch the rest of the room again. But this time, she furrowed her brow, her attention focused on the man flirting with the woman. He seemed to be searching in his pockets, his focus not really on the woman in front of him. It seemed that he said something and then pointed, to draw their attention away. As soon as the woman and her friend looked toward the entrance of the bar, the man slipped something into the woman’s drink.

Nadine felt her muscles tense and she fisted her hands. She placed her beer down on the counter and strode, slightly wobbly, through the bar and towards the three people. The woman was raising the glass to her mouth when Nadine reached them. She snatched the drink from the woman’s hand and then glared at the stocky man. She straightened her back and puffed out her chest a bit, to make herself seem just a little bigger. She was an inch taller than the man, but he definitely had a more muscular build than her. And that was saying something because she was solidly built herself. She shoved the drink into his hands.

“What the hell?!” the woman nearly shouted at Nadine. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Stopping you from getting raped,” Nadine said without beating around the bush. She kept her eyes on the man in front of them. “Isn’t that right, asshole? Thought you could get away with that stunt you just pulled? What kind of man needs to drug a woman to sleep with them… pathetic,” Nadine taunted.

“I-I didn’t do that. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he denied.

Nadine shoved the woman’s drink into the man’s hand. “Then drink.”

The man glanced down at the glass in his hands and then looked over to the woman and her friend. They looked on expectantly, until the man dropped his gaze and put the drink on the table.

“Fuck off,” Nadine said to him. She knew that this place was filled with sleaze-balls, but this guy had to be the worst. Three pairs of eyes watched as the man practically ran from the bar. “Fucker,” Nadine whispered under her breath. She turned to finally look at the woman and nodded her head in greeting. "Sorry to interrupt your night."

“No, thank you,” the woman said, still surprised at what had transpired.

“Um, no problem. It’s not like I could just let that happen.”

“Well let me get you a drink in thanks.”

Nadine shook her head. She was already drunk and didn’t need more alcohol in her system. “It’s alright. Just have a good rest of your night and keep an eye on your drinks.” Nadine made to leave, but a hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Please let me do something to repay you.”

“How about your name and number?” Nadine tried. She wasn’t even sure if this woman swung this way, but there was no harm in trying.

The woman smiled and laughed softly. “I’m Chloe and this is my friend Sam,” she started. “Give me your phone and I’ll give you my number.”

"Nadine," Nadine returned before she dug into her jeans and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and then handed it to the woman to add her contact information. In all honesty she was glad that she was doing it, because she wasn’t sure she’d even be able to type in the proper numbers. The last thing she’d want to do is get a beautiful woman’s number and then type it in wrong.

The woman finished adding the information and then called her own phone. As the phone rang on the table, she smiled once more at Nadine.

“Now I have your number,” she flirted.

“Uh, yeah.” Nadine took her phone back and shoved it back into her pocket. “I, um, better get going now. It was nice meeting you, Chloe,” she said completely ignoring her friend. It really was getting late and she needed to be up early tomorrow. So drinking and staying up wasn’t the best idea on her part, but she needed the break.

“Oh. You could stay if you’d like,” Chloe offered.

“As much as I’d like to. I actually need to be up early tomorrow and I know I’m already going to dread getting up.”

“Hmm, that’s too bad.”

Nadine smiled and reached out to take Chloe’s hand. She was surprised that they were actually covered in calluses and very strong. “I’ll call you.” She gave the hand a tight squeeze and then let it go.

“I look forward to it.”

Nadine shot her one last toothy smile and waved goodbye as she left the bar. She’d definitely be calling Chloe to meet up again.


End file.
